¿Quien lo diría?
by Skwigelf
Summary: Por que son cosas que se dan de un momento a otro y después es imposible detenerse. Basil lo aprenderá de una manera muy peculiar.


Hola, hermanitos, se que se preguntaran por la actualización de "Siempre sera amor", pero la verdad es que el drama, la melancolía y el dolor no me han visitado últimamente, sin embargo tratare de actualizar pronto.

Un gracias lleno de todo mi amor para esos hermanitos y hermanitas que me leen y me comentan, ustedes me hacen feliz, ¿o demente?

Nada me pertenece excepto la historia, los personajes, el universo y demás le pertenecen a su querido autor y creador. No gano nada.

Es un One-Shot, así que no me pidan mas, tómenlo como lo que es, pornografía.

Yo no se de donde diablos me salio la idea del trió, pero aquí esta.

Gocen y comenten que les parece, chance y me aloco con otras parejas.

* * *

**¿Quien lo diría?**

¿Cómo diablos habían llegado punto?

Eso es algo que te preguntabas en aquellos momentos, en aquellos vergonzosos momentos en los que tu cabeza descansaba sobre el pecho de uno de los capitanes mientras que el otro, por su parte entre tus piernas trataba –y lograba- desabrochar tus pantalones.

Era anormal en ti ver esa expresión facial, de hecho, era anormal ver en ti cualquier expresión facial, pero la vergüenza que reflejabas era completamente acorde a aquella escena, porque de verdad que esto era vergonzoso y de alguna manera, humillante.

No es que estuvieran abusando de ti, pero podías defenderte diciendo que no estabas de acuerdo con todo.

O por lo menos eso crees.

Parecía increíble que alguien como tú se encontrara en esta situación, con los ojos entrecerrados y jadeando levemente mientras tus mejillas ardían y tu cuerpo comenzaba a transpirar.  
Y Apoo, quien detrás de ti te sostenía con aquellos extraños y anormalmente largos brazos frotaba tu sexo sobre la tela de tus interiores y frente a ti, Eustass, que intentaba desesperadamente desabrochar tus botas para así poder deshacerse de tu pantalón que al parecer tanto les estorbaba.

Tu erección quedo finalmente libre y esta fue inmediatamente atendida por el castaño, provocándote humillante gemidos, mientras sentías como sus brazos apretaban aún más tu torso, como si de algún tipo de serpiente se tratase, mientras que con su mano libre comenzaba a quitarte el abrigo.

Habías visto al novato Mugiwara hacer eso con sus tripulantes.  
¿Los masturbaría de la misma manera?

Pero que mierdas estás pensando, Basil.

El sonido de un zipper te saca de tus pensamientos –gracias a Dios- y te animas para levantar la cabeza y abrir los ojos.

Bien, eso era interesante, si, algo así. El resoplido a tu espalda tan solo indica que tu compañero piensa lo mismo que tú.

¿Y que era aquello tan interesante?

Era nada más y nada menos que la erección que el pelirrojo había sacado de sus propios pantalones y que ahora se mostraba orgullosa y firme frente a tu cara.

Eso era lo interesante.

Te pregunta si acaso su vello en aquella zona era tan rojo como su cabello, es decir, ¿entrepierna de fuego?

Te vez precipitado hacia el frente y eso te deja aún más cercas del impaciente y gran (para que negarlo) miembro del pelirrojo, unas maniobras aquí y otras por allá y tu cuerpo cae a cuatro mientras tu cara se hunde en la sabanas, dejándote completamente indefenso a las intenciones del otro, aunque gracias a Dios, tus interiores guardan un poco de tu dignidad.

Tu rostro debió volverse de un tono aún más rojizo, agradeciendo internamente que tu cara estaba oculta por tu cabello y nadie podía ver como reaccionabas ante el simple (no tan simple) hecho de que contigo en esa posición Apoo no había dudado en comenzar a frotar su erección contra tu trasero, y podías sentirlo perfectamente, aunque él tuviera sus pantalones y tu tus interiores, claro, estos desaparecieron rápidamente y el sonido de otro zipper te alerto por lo que levantaste la cabeza.

Eso era aún más interesante, o quizás solo más grande.

¿Qué diablos estás haciendo en ese lugar?

Preferiste bajar tu cabeza, pero el frio y metálico brazo de Eustass impidió que lo hicieras, ya que mantuvo tu cabeza alzada mientras acercaba su miembro a tu boca.

Relájate, Basil, sabes lo que tienes que hacer. ¿O no lo sabes?

Lo restregó en tus mejillas y labios comenzando a sacudirlo frete a ti, escuchaste que le decía algo al castaño, pero ni idea que era y mientras lo metía en tu boca sentiste como los dedos de Apoo rozaban tu entrada, untados en algo que no podía ser otra cosa que lubricante.

¿Realmente tenía un lubricante en su bolsillo?

La incomodidad de uno de sus dedos entrando provoco un gemido y que tu espalda se arqueara, pero sujetándote de la cabeza y de la cadera, aquellos dos hombres te obligaron a regresar a tu posición.

Los dedos giraban en tu interior y de tu barbilla caía un hilo de saliva mientras sentías leves arcadas cada vez que su miembro te tocaba la garganta, sentías las pequeñas palpitaciones de tu pene, que había dejado de recibir atención, pero que respondía hacia todo lo demás.

Besabas toda la extensión de su tronco y lengüeteabas su glande, incluso te volviste atrevido y lo mordiste levemente mientras le mirabas a la cara, esa sonrisa te excitaba de sobremanera.

Tus brazos fueron tomados desde atrás, obligando a levantar el torso y mirando a Eustass cara a cara, los largos dedos salieron de tu interior, dejándote húmedo, enrojecido y abierto, el pene de tu compañero que comienza a rozarse contra tu hendidura y sabes bien lo que te espera, mordiendo la parte interna de tus mejillas esperas, ansioso.

El jadeo sale de manera casi violenta, volviéndose mudo conforme pasa el tiempo, las lágrimas que mojan tus ojos pero a las que no les permites salir.

Esta todo, completamente todo dentro de ti, y lo sabes por el simple hecho de que sientes su pelvis contra tus nalgas .

Te sostienes del abrigo de Eustass mientras tu cara sigue gacha y tratas de acostumbrarte a eso.

Nuevamente el miembro del pellirrojo invade tu boca.

¿Qué no pueden esperar, coño?

No puedes coordinar los movimientos de tu lengua pues se han comenzado a mover dentro de ti, haciendo que des una mamada patética, pero un fuerte manotazo en tu mejilla y un jalón constante de cabello te obligan a tratar de hacerlo mejor.

Y ahí estas, entre ellos 2, siendo invadido en cada uno de tu orificios mientras el insistente movimiento por parte del castaño te obliga a estar más de lo que puedes aguantar la respiración, pronto todo se vuelve frenético y tú ya no sabes cual sonido es provocado por la succión de tu boca o por el golpeteo de tu trasero contra él.

Una mano en tu miembro y tu espalda se arquea hacia atrás, despegando tus labios de la carne caliente y pegando tu espalda contra su pecho, sintiendo casi de manera inmediata como comienza a mordisquear tu cuello.  
La expresión de descontento se plasma en aquel rostro tosco (¿Y atractivo?) sin cejas, pero parece valerle un comino cuando mira el tuyo, ¿realmente eres así de apetecible?

Sientes que sentado sobre él llega aún más profundo, provocando continuos espasmos y jadeos por parte tuya.

Ahora la mano del pelirrojo es la que atiende tu cuerpo, quien diría que a pesar de la mano de metal fuera tan ágil.

Sube por toda tu longitud una y otra vez, aumentado el ritmo hasta hacerte casi reventar y después deteniéndose, parece divertirse al reprimir tu orgasmo y al escucharte casi suplicante que deje de hacerlo.  
Se acerca más a ti, hasta que sus miembros se tocan y ahí es cuando percibes cuán grande es a comparación tuya.  
Comienza a masajearlos al mismo tiempo y es excitante sentir su carne húmeda contra la tuya, el otro lado de tu cuello se ve atacado por él mientras comienza a aumentar el ritmo y la fricción.

Te sientes utilizado, y te importa una mierda.

Tus uñas rasguñan su hombro y los espasmos te sacuden, los músculos de tus piernas vibran y tu recto se contrae alrededor del miembro que constantemente toca aquel punto que te hace jadear, es demasiado para ti y sientes pequeñas gotas de la sustancia blanquecina cayendo en tu pecho, mientras tu por tu parte, caes en un aturdimiento mientras se continúan moviendo en tu interior y siguen frotando todo tu cuerpo, alargando tu orgasmo.

No sabes ni cómo ni cuándo pero Eustass se ha parado en la cama dejando su pene a la altura de tu boca y no es ni necesario que lo mencione para que comiences a mamarlo de ansias, como si necesitaras de él.

Movimientos más rápidos te hacen soltar su pene y girando tu cabeza te obliga a besarle.

Un bufido por parte del pelirrojo que te importa poco, gimes dentro de la boca del otro pero son separados por el desatendido capital, quien frenéticamente se masturba frente a ti, viniéndose de un momento a otro en tu rostro.

Puedes sentir como se resbala por la nariz y como el que ha caído en tu boca se desliza hacia tu garganta.

Lo limpias con devoción, mientras tanto sientes como las embestidas profundizan más en ti, gemir con aquel trozo de carne en la boca es extraño, pero por los leves gruñidos del capitán sabes que le es realmente placentero.

Tu frente vuelve a tocar el colchón y te sientes aplastado contra este, los movimientos casi bestiales entumecen tus piernas.  
Estiras una mano hacia atrás para sostenerte de su cuello, pero solo consigues rasguñarlo por lo que él te toma de las muñecas y las coloca en tu espalda. Dominándote completamente.

Entra tan profundo como puede y sientes su pene estremecerse en tu interior mientras un líquido caliente te inunda, descansa sobre tu espalda y lo sientes abandonar tu cuerpo, escuchando un pequeño plop cuando sale completamente, seguido de esa vergonzosa sensación del semen cayendo de tu orificio y deslizándote por tus testículos.

Te quedas un momento recostado mientras observas como los otros se han sentado en la orilla de la cama.

Te levantas despacio, sintiendo por fin el oscuro dolor en tus muslos y sobre todo en tu interior, te sientes pegajoso y completamente sonrojado.  
Acomodas una poco tu abrigo y te sientas en medio de estos 2.

¿Quién lo diría?

Eustass fumando es una imagen bastante erótica, con el cabello despeinado y siendo finalmente víctima de la gravedad. El brazo largo envuelve tu cintura y te obliga a chocar contra la mejilla del otro.

-Dime, Basil, ¿tus predicciones decían que pasaría esto?-

Una risa pura y cristalina es la única respuesta que se escucha.

¿Quizás sí?

* * *

¿Que tal?  
Les gusto, hermanitos.  
En mi opinión Basil esta bastante bueno para estos temas, es algo que no se espera de el. Por otra parte, ¿se dan cuenta que todos vemos a Eustass como alguien muy bien dotado y a Apoo como un pervertido?

No tienen idea lo difícil que es para mi resistirme a pervertir todo esto. Yo nomas digo.

Bueno, escriban sobre Basil.

Ya saben que lo único que pido es su sincero y muy valioso amor.

Adiós, hermanitos.


End file.
